


Guardian Angel

by GothamPanda



Category: Borderlands
Genre: AI, AI-Angel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamPanda/pseuds/GothamPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short sweet drabble about my oc Ezra finding a little Ai based surprise in his Echo device after the Vault Hunters took down the Bunker and Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A quick sappy story because I needed to get my feels out about having to kill angel.  
> Just a quick fact. Ezra works for Hyperion. Technically is a double agent for Handsome Jack. Kinda. He's loose on what reaches the man.

The atmosphere in Sanctuary was bleek. The vault hunters returned carrying bad news and a deep grudge. Roland was dead. Handsome Jack came down himself to do the deed and took Lilith on his way back. Everyone was worried. It was only time before that sorrow turned to anger, but Ezra did not care. He lost something that did not want revenge or really needed it. Even staying back from the operation did not help. He still heard her. He still heard the sounds of her death. How could he ever forgive himself for not being there in her last moments, even with her father yelling and screaming that they were murderers. The vault hunters were saints. They freed her from something the could not.  
  
The Echo device on his wrist chirped and the young engineer stiffened. That's was Angel's tone, but how? Pressing the little button he sat up and watched as a small hologram popped up from the device. It flickered a moment, and then the mini figure of angel looked around, as if confused. Then her eyes turned to him and she smiled.  
  
"So you are crying huh?" That familiar voice hung heavy on his ears, "I knew you'd catch on to my plan. You would not want to be there when things went bad. That's what I always liked about you."  
  
Ezra dropped his head at her bittersweet praise. He tried to click off the hologram but it did not budge.  
  
"Did you just try to turn me off? After all the hassle I went through to give this little AI life?"  
  
"AI? You mean... You actually finished my idea? But I thought you didn't want this?"  
  
The Lil AI smirked, "This," she motioned to herself, " Is actually just professor Nakayama's idea, thief." She laughed and Ezra could not help his grin, "and I admit, the first time you pitched it to me I was worried. I've been living the guise of an AI for years and I did not want to fall into the wrong hands, but when I think of you, I know you would do then right thing. I trust you to keep this me safe."  
  
The engineer was tearing up a bit, "Of course. I'd sooner destroy this programming than let you fall back into the life you once lead."  
  
"Good. So. Are you gonna show me the world or are you gonna sit here and grieve some more?"  
  
Ezra's smile matched that of the small form of Angel's and he stood from his nest, "I know just the place to show you first!"  
  
_**FIN**_


End file.
